


Top Secret

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним ничем не примечательным утром в квартире на Бейкер-стрит произошло кое-что необычное: Джон застал Шерлока в ванной с плойкой в руках и теперь шантажирует его этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесный арт от чудесной девушки под ником "Подвздошная кость": http://savepic.su/3921816.jpg.

_Суббота, 14 мая 2011 года_

 

Джон поднялся в квартиру 221b и не обнаружил обычных признаков присутствия своего неугомонного соседа.

«Значит, прямо с утра умчался на очередное расследование, не удосужившись даже отправить смс-ку. А мне теперь переживать за него весь день», – подумал он и сразу отправился на кухню, справедливо рассудив, что если дело будет раскрыто, то Шерлока нужно будет накормить обедом или ужином, в зависимости от времени его возвращения. Желательно впрок, ведь неизвестно, когда появится новая загадка и сколько детектив будет есть. Как врача, Джона напрягало отношение соседа к своему организму: тот мог сутками не есть и не спать, обклеивать себя никотиновыми пластырями в неограниченных количествах и подставляться под пули, совершенно не думая о последствиях. Поэтому Джону регулярно приходилось думать за двоих. Вот и сегодня ситуация повторялась.

Поставив большие бумажные пакеты, принесённые из Теско на кухонный стол, Уотсон решил, что прежде чем заниматься обедом, стоит принять душ. Ведь чем чёрт не шутит, Шерлок мог позвать его на помощь, а он был всё ещё слишком сонным, хотя в свой законный выходной имел на это полное право.

В ванной горел свет. Не обратив на это особого внимания, Джон потянул дверь на себя и обнаружил Шерлока, стоявшего перед зеркалом в своём обычном синем халате поверх пижамы. Что было необычным во всей этой ситуации, так это то, что он держал в правой руке плойку, щипцы которой терялись в волосах гения дедукции, а сама причёска представляла собой наполовину ровные аккуратные завитки, наполовину – примятые после сна чуть вьющиеся волны. 

\- Только не говори мне, что я уже год живу с человеком, который каждое утро делает себе завивку, – пребывая в лёгком шоке от увиденного, произнёс доктор.

\- Ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь, Джон, также как и подавляющее большинство населения Земли. И нет ничего удивительного, что ты этого попросту не заметил, – с обычным апломбом произнёс Шерлок, понимая, что был застигнут с поличным за своим тщательно скрываемым занятием и теперь не остаётся ничего, кроме как держать марку. Одновременно со своей репликой он выключил плойку, и ещё одним завитком стало больше.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что о том, что кудрей, являющихся неотъемлемой частью твоего имиджа наравне с костюмами и пальто, никогда не было, и никто об этом даже не догадывается?

\- Надо же, ты почти прав, блестящее применение дедуктивного метода! – С сарказмом ответил консультирующий гений. – Знает только Майкрофт, ну и мамуля, само собой. А теперь выйди, ты мне мешаешь.

И вновь включив злосчастную плойку, которую всё это время держал в руках, Шерлок отвернулся обратно к зеркалу. 

Джон послушно вышел из ванной, прикрыв дверь снаружи. Сказать, что он был удивлён – ничего не сказать. Он был ошарашен. Знаменитый благодаря его блогу детектив-консультант, чью кудрявую голову Джону регулярно хотелось чем-нибудь как следует стукнуть, не был кудрявым! Ну, может только самую малость, но это смотрелось скорее неопрятно. Неудивительно, что Шерлок, любивший всем и каждому демонстрировать своё превосходство, не мог допустить и мысли, что его причёска хуже, чем у кого-то ещё. 

Именно за такими размышлениями и застал доктора Уотсона объект этих самых размышлений. 

\- Даже не смей кому-либо говорить о том, что ты узнал. Раз у них не хватает мозгов, чтобы сопоставить факты, я не намерен раскрывать им глаза и тебе не позволю!

\- Прямо-таки и не позволишь? И как ты это устроишь? – Несмотря на всю странность ситуации, это не отменяло её комизма. И Джон не мог не поддеть Шерлока, у которого раньше не видел слабых мест.

\- Я… При очередной встрече с Джессикой, – ну или с кем ты там сейчас встречаешься? – скажу ей всё, что смогу прочитать по её лицу и вещам.

\- Напугал! Можно подумать, ты никогда так не делаешь, – парировал Джон.

\- Тогда я навещу Молли и выпрошу у неё столько частей тел, сколько смогу запихать в наш холодильник.

\- Пфф, наш холодильник повидал кое-что пострашнее человеческих останков, так же как и я, кстати.

\- Тогда… я приглашу к нам Гарри, – выдал последний аргумент Шерлок, знавший, как его сосед относится к старшей сестре.

\- Отлично, давно её не видел.

\- И скажу, что мы любовники…

\- Её это не смутит, она лесбиянка, ты помнишь?

\- Джон!

\- Что, Джон? Я теперь Джон, знающий самую страшную тайну великого Шерлока Холмса, и ты должен относиться ко мне соответствующе. Для начала иди на кухню, разбери пакеты с продуктами и включи чайник. Я хочу выпить чаю, – с выражением торжества на лице произнес обычно невозмутимый доктор.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Мальчики! Вы дома? – Звонкий голос миссис Хадсон раздавался из прихожей. – Вы не поверите, миссис Тёрнер…

\- Которая всегда отличалась терпимостью, выгнала своих однополых жильцов, потому что у них ни с того ни с сего начался второй медовый месяц, и они мешали спать остальным обитателям дома.

К тому моменту, когда гений дедукции закончил свою тираду, домовладелица поднялась в кухню, где он сидел за микроскопом и, маясь от безделья, исследовал все нашедшиеся в холодильнике образцы плесени, а Джон на крохотном свободном участке стола пытался заварить чай. 

\- Шерлок! Откуда ты узнал? – Задалась вопросом миссис Хадсон, но в ту же минуту осознала, у кого она это спросила, и сразу же пошла на попятную:

\- М-да, и о чём я спрашиваю? 

\- Ну, здесь всё проще простого: я же не глухой, миссис Хадсон. Проходя под их окнами на этой неделе, данного факта не отметил бы только человек в берушах. Хотя… – Внезапно Шерлок прервался, и его лицо приобрело забавно-задумчивый вид. Глаза задорно блеснули. – Надо бы провести эксперимент с несколькими парами берушей с различным уровнем шумоподавления, чтобы сделать окончательные выводы. 

\- Надеюсь, мои уши при этом от шума не пострадают? – Строго посмотрев на соседа, спросил Джон.

\- Если хочешь, уши можно будет заткнуть тебе, – невозмутимо парировал Шерлок с самым серьёзным выражением лица.

\- А если я не хочу участвовать в твоём эксперименте? – Приподняв левую бровь, уточнил Джон.

\- Тебя никто не заставляет оставаться дома, пока будет происходить мой эксперимент с берушами.

Миссис Хадсон наблюдала за спором своих жильцов как зритель на теннисном матче, попеременно поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. И, сказать по секрету, получала от этого колоссальное удовольствие: её мальчики так презабавно обменивались репликами в этой шутливой пикировке. 

Но внезапно произошло нечто неожиданное: Джон, всегда отличавшийся склонностью к авантюрам и терпимостью к разного рода экспериментам своего соседа, высказался категорически против вполне, казалось бы, безобидного (по сравнению со многими другими) эксперимента Шерлока.

\- Шерлок, ты не будешь испытывать беруши дома, ведь ты должен понимать, что даже если я их и использую, другие жители дома вряд ли окажутся настолько предусмотрительными, чтобы одевать беруши всякий раз опасаясь твоих экспериментов. А зная тебя, уровень производимого шума дойдёт до критического, и люди могут повредить слух.

\- То есть жильцы миссис Тёрнер могли испытывать слух окружающих своими громкими криками и стонами, а я в отличие от них вполне приличными звуками – не могу?! – Тут же возмутился гений дедукции.

\- Шерлок! – Резко оборвал соседа Джон, на что тот мстительно ответил:

\- Тогда я испытаю беруши на себе, когда ты снова приведёшь на Бейкер-стрит Джессику или как там её. Она орёт как кошка во время течки, когда ты её трахаешь.

\- Шерлок!!! – На этот раз хором отреагировали миссис Хадсон и Джон.

\- Хм, а ведь на самом деле стоящая идея: условия будут близкими, – продолжил размышлять Холмс.

\- Только посмей привести свой эксперимент в действие, Шерлок, и я опубликую в своём блоге ещё один незначительный факт твоей биографии, и это будет явно не незнание тобой древнефранцузского эпоса о Роланде.

Детектив тут же скис, поняв, к чему клонит его сосед. Поэтому мирный уют Бейкер-стрит был быстро восстановлен, чай разлит по чашкам, а плесень вновь отправилась на своё, ставшее законным, место в холодильнике. Миссис Хадсон достала из своей необъятных размеров сумочки пачку печенья и водрузила её на расчищенный стол. А Джон посмотрел на не от природы кудрявого гения и сказал:

\- И, кстати, с Джессикой я расстался на прошлой неделе, – и, улыбнувшись, сделал большой глоток чая из своей кружки.


	3. Chapter 3

Эксперимент с берушами так и канул в Лету нереализованным. Шерлок продолжал отчаянно скучать, время от времени отвлекаясь на изучение образцов плесени из холодильника или свежедоставленных частей человеческих тел из морга, что приносила заботливая Молли.

Единственное, что изменилось в квартире 221b по Бейкер-стрит, это то, что Холмс больше не прятался по утрам от соседа (в случаях, когда Джон вставал раньше него) или не вставал чуть свет (если ему самому куда-то нужно было сходить утром). Теперь он мог позволить себе появиться в кухне не только в простыне или пижаме, но и с не завитыми волосами. Постепенно доктор Уотсон привык к такому облику гениального детектива, но, чем чаще он видел Шерлока таким, тем сложнее становилось хранить эту тайну. И, как ни странно, тем более близким и земным казался этот самый детектив. Джон, который и так за год увидел и узнал о нём достаточно, был просто поражён, каждый раз открывая в нём что-то новое. Например, слегка вьющиеся волосы.

По утрам, когда консультирующий гений немного заспанным медитировал над чашкой кофе, он был похож на взъерошенного воробья: тёмные волосы мягкими спутанными прядями падали на лицо, взгляд обычно проницательных дымчато-серых глаз был расфокусирован, а смятая простыня скрывала под собой все острые углы худого нескладного тела.

Но с появлением пружинистых завитков исчезала эта уютная домашность, и Шерлок вновь превращался из обычного человека в ледяную машину. И всё было бы как прежде, но теперь Джон знал, насколько другим может быть гений дедукции.

Очередным тускло-серым лондонским утром, когда Шерлок заканчивал возиться с укладкой, а Джон наводил чистоту на кухне после борьбы детектива и омлета (победа, к слову, осталась за последним), по квартире разнёсся звучный оргазменный стон Ирэн Адлер, возвестивший о входящем смс-сообщении. 

\- Шерлок! Ну сколько можно?! Смени уже сигнал, – в очередной раз начал канючить в общем-то спокойный Джон.

\- Он тебе чем-то мешает? – Вопросил детектив, с невозмутимым видом и идеальной причёской появляясь в дверях.

\- Мне – ничем, а вот окружающих он заметно смущает. 

\- Я не обязан менять звонок только из-за излишней скромности и консервативного воспитания большинства лондонцев, – привычно растягивая слова произнёс Шерлок и стал с крайне сосредоточенным видом копаться в телефоне. Через несколько секунд кухню, как и всю квартиру, огласил победный клич индейцев племени мумба-юмба:

\- О! О! О!

И такой же победный танец – Холмс пустился в пляс, сшибая на ходу стулья и подбрасывая смартфон под потолок.

\- Это Лестрейд! Убийство на пересечении Эбби роуд и Лэнгфорд плейс. Собирайся, Джон, труп не будет ждать, а Андерсон может затоптать все улики!

И Джон, отбросив тряпку, которой только что отчищал плиту от пригоревших остатков омлета с помидорами, поспешил за Шерлоком как верный Санчо Панса за своим Дон Кихотом. 

Поездка на такси заняла всего без малого десять минут, так что у красного кирпичного здания с белым переплётом окон и звучной вывеской «Золотая середина» Шерлок и Джон оказались в тот момент, когда не самые резвые представители лондонской полиции заканчивали протягивать ограждение, символически состоящее только лишь из сине-белой полосатой ленты и курсирующей по периметру Салли Донован. Вот уж в чьих упругих кудряшках Джон никогда не сомневался. Хотя… подозрения на грани паранойи медленно стали проникать в его голову. 

\- Привет, Салли! – Джон остановился побеседовать с сержантом, а заодно повнимательнее осмотреть её причёску. С некоторых пор он стал крайне настороженно относиться к чужим кудрям.

\- Здравствуй, Джон. Здорово, фрик! – Произнесла она, а Шерлок на всех парусах промчался мимо. Салли, поджав губы, сердито посмотрела ему вслед.

\- Сегодня ты как никогда многословен, – съязвила девушка ему в спину. Уотсон лишь усмехнулся:

\- Да брось, Салли, он всегда такой. А ты… ммм… сегодня отлично выглядишь. Изменила причёску?

\- Спасибо, конечно, но ты, видать, переобщался с Шерлоком. Изменить причёску я могу, только если выпрямлю волосы. Или побреюсь налысо. С этими чёртовыми кудряшками ничего сделать невозможно! – В сердцах выплюнула сержант Донован.

\- Они у тебя от природы такие? Ты не накручиваешься? – Продолжая строить из себя идиота, спросил Джон. Он хотел быть абсолютно уверен, что его подозрения беспочвенны.

\- Какой дурак будет накручивать волосы каждое утро на протяжении нескольких десятков лет?! – Искренне изумилась Салли.

\- Знаю я одного такого… Хотя нет, забудь. Я, пожалуй, пойду, – и, не дожидаясь ответа девушки, Уотсон направился ко входу в здание.

\- Точно с фриком переобщался. Знала же, что это заразно… – Пробормотала выпавшая из реальности Донован.

Жертвой преступления оказалась высокая девушка лет двадцати пяти, обладательница короткого ёжика каштановых волос и удобных стоптанных кроссовок. Больше на теле жертвы ничего не было, зато всё оно было покрыто свежими синяками. Покружив вокруг трупа обнажённой девушки хищной птицей (правда, Джон всё ещё не мог забыть помятого утреннего воробья) ровно четыре с половиной минуты, Шерлок выдал на суд общественности все подробности её личной жизни, как и вывод, что она была задушена ревнивым любовником, неожиданно узнавшим о случайной связи.

\- Ты уверен, Шерлок? – Спросил подошедший Грег.

\- Сомневаешься, Лестрейд? Или хочешь, чтобы я перестал помогать тебе повышать раскрываемость?

\- Что ты! Просто это не очень похоже на обычное бытовое убийство.

\- Если бы это было _обычное_ бытовое убийство, ты бы не стал приглашать меня.

\- Твоя правда, Шерлок, – безэмоционально сказал Грег. Похоже, дежурство выдалось неспокойным, и он не спал   
сегодня всю ночь. – Джон, и как ты с ним живёшь?

\- Даже не знаю. Но с недавних пор стало немного легче.

После этой фразы доктора всю сонливость инспектора как рукой сняло, он подумал, что сейчас, наконец, услышит подтверждение будоражащей весь Скотланд-Ярд истории о любовной связи детектива и блоггера. Шерлок, в свою очередь почувствовал, что запахло жареным. Или, если быть точнее, запахло лаком для волос. Его гипоаллергенным лаком для волос без запаха. А Джон понял, что явно сболтнул лишнего и тут же пошёл на попятную:

\- В смысле, столько времени прошло... Мы, вроде как притёрлись друг к другу, и все заскоки стали привычными.

Сразу же раздалось два протяжных выдоха: Лестрейд вздохнул разочарованно, а Шерлок, напротив, с облегчением. Заметив это, Джон решил, что не должен так легко спускать детективу все мучения прошедшего года:

\- А ещё мы теперь многое друг о друге знаем, – и, многозначительно взглянув на Холмса, поспешил прочь из здания, подальше от разъярённого гения.


	4. Chapter 4

Будни тянулись такие же серые и однообразные, как лондонская погода в ноябре (и это несмотря на то, что на улице вовсю цвёл июль). Лестрейд не мог предложить ни одного стоящего дела, а детектив слонялся по квартире 221b с громким воплями «Ску-у-ука!». Джон в свою очередь старался проводить как можно больше времени в больнице, беря сверхурочные дежурства. С одной стороны, так он скрывался от мучавшегося бездельем Шерлока, с другой – неизвестно, сколько продлится период затишья и каким количеством дежурств в будущем, а соответственно и заработанных денег, придётся пожертвовать. 

И вот течение одной из смен в больнице было нарушено жужжанием мобильника Джона, переведённого в беззвучный режим. 

_**ср, 20 июл 2011  
11:49  
Джон, Бейкер-стрит, срочно. ШХ** _

Но Джон не услышал тихой вибрации телефона на столе, пока осматривал симпатичную девушку, жаловавшуюся на боли в горле и строившую доктору глазки. Невысокая привлекательная блондинка по имени Мэри то и дело надувала губы и зазывно проводила по ним кончиком языка, пока описывала симптомы, приведшие её на приём к доктору Уотсону в такой замечательный день.

Телефон вновь завибрировал, подползая всё ближе к краю стола.

_**ср, 20 июл 2011  
11:53  
Джооон! Это правда срочно. ШХ** _

Джон не услышал и этого, поскольку думал, как ему половчее перейти от осмотра воспалённого горла девушки к осмотру соблазнительной груди, видневшейся в весьма откровенном вырезе летней блузки.

Через минуту телефон завибрировал в третий раз, дополз до края стола и, как следствие, свалился прямо в корзину для бумаг. Девушка звонко рассмеялась, а потом закашлялась, наблюдая как доктор с пронзительно синими глазами, поразившими её воображение, роется в мусоре в поисках наделавшего шума мобильника.

_**ср, 20 июл 2011  
11:54  
Звонил Лестрейд, убийство. ШХ** _

\- Ох, чёрт! – Выругался Джон, на минуту забыв о пациентке. – То есть, прошу прощения, мисс… эээ, – Уотсон заглянул в карточку, чтобы вспомнить фамилию девушки, которая выветрилась у него из головы тут же, как он увидел её соблазнительные формы. – Мисс Морстен. Да. Приём окончен, свой рецепт Вы получите в регистратуре через пятнадцать минут.

Не ожидавшая такого поворота девушка капризно поджала губы и вышла из кабинета, а Джон второпях принялся заполнять рецепт и карту. Закончив, он позвонил Саре, чтобы отпроситься, получил её благословение на подвиги в борьбе против преступности и, скинув белый халат, пулей вылетел из кабинета. Именно этот момент выбрал Шерлок, чтобы прислать очередную смс.

_**ср, 20 июл 2011  
12:01  
Плойка сгорела. Я не могу ехать в Ярд в таком виде. Сделай что-нибудь, Джон! ШХ** _

Чуть не выронив мобильный из рук, Джон снова матюгнулся, чем распугал группку пожилых дам, ожидающих приёма кардиолога, мимо чьего кабинета он в этот момент пробегал.

Сдав карты пациентов и рецепты за утро в регистратуру, Уотсон быстро попрощался с улыбчивой медсестрой мисс Грейстоун, которой хотелось узнать, почему он в очередной раз покидает больницу в такой спешке. Уже на выходе он врезался в свою последнюю на сегодня пациентку Мэри Морстен, и испытал явный дискомфорт от того, как её грудь сплюснулась об его тело.

\- Поотращивают сисек, а ты от них уворачивайся! – Проворчал Джон и, не сбавляя скорости, покинул здание больницы. Мэри стояла в холле и глазами метала молнии вслед доктору Уотсону, который вмиг стал казаться ей не обаятельным весельчаком, а распоследним грубияном.

Джон же в свою очередь поймал кэб и, пообещав водителю двойную плату за длинный маршрут и последующее ожидание, поехал в ближайший магазин бытовой техники. Там он метался между полок с чайниками, кофеварками и пылесосами, потеряв способность быстро ориентироваться на местности, которая как раньше казалось, намертво въелась ему на подкорку. 

Найдя нужный ряд, Уотсон взирал на многообразие различных плоек и щипцов для завивки с абсолютно недоуменным выражением лица. К растерянному покупателю тут же подошла девушка-консультант и начала перечислять преимущества различных моделей (само собой особо выделяя те, что подороже). В конце концов, чтобы побыстрее отделаться от девушки и по возвращении на Бейкер-стрит не быть подвергнутым очередному жуткому эксперименту Шерлока за медлительность, Джон остановил свой выбор на профессиональных щипцах с керамическим покрытием и ионизацией, которые могли завивать волосы как в крупные локоны, так и в мелкие кудряшки, обладали шестью температурными режимами и жидкокристаллическим дисплеем. 

Оставив на кассе 60 фунтов, Уотсон схватил щипцы и вновь галопом поскакал на улицу. Девушка-консультант, помогавшая ему с покупкой, удивлённо взирала вслед Джону и пыталась понять, что за фурия ждёт того дома, раз щипцы для завивки понадобились ей настолько срочно, что покупатель буквально вылетел из магазина как пробка из бутылки шампанского в новогоднюю ночь.

А фурия в лице Шерлока, уже переодетого в костюм, металась по квартире, сшибая всё на своём пути. Стоило Холмсу увидеть в окно останавливающийся кэб, как он тут же направился в прихожую. В первый раз больше чем за год жизни на Бейкер-стрит Джон был встречен детективом, открывающим ему дверь. Детективом, который увидев вожделенную коробочку со щипцами для завивки, в порыве эмоций поцеловал не ожидающего этого доктора и тут же сбежал в ванную делать укладку.


	5. Chapter 5

С того дня, когда плойка детектива почила смертью храбрых в неравной борьбе с электрической розеткой, и последовавшего за тем поцелуя прошла неделя. 

Неделя раздумий Джона над сложившейся ситуацией. 

Неделя раздумий о собственных ощущениях, ведь, чего уж греха таить, это было не противно, как ему всегда казалось раньше (упаси господь целоваться с мужчиной!), а наоборот – приятно. 

И, наконец, неделя раздумий о чувствах, которые он испытывал к детективу. С каждым днём коктейль их становился всё более и более насыщенным и пряным: к дружбе, обретённой с первого дня знакомства, постепенно присоединялись участие, терпимость к разного рода заскокам, забота, нежность. И открытие последнего времени – любовь. Что со всем этим делать, Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, ведь отношение к нему Холмса совершенно не изменилось. Дело об убийстве, на которое так спешил детектив, было раскрыто всего за несколько часов. Мерзкие эксперименты на кухне продолжались, количество частей тел в холодильнике было неизменным, несмотря на регулярные джоновы «зачистки территории». Только вот приступы скуки стали ещё более глубокими, если такое в принципе возможно. Шерлок погружался в себя, отстраняясь от всего остального мира, и казалось, выйти из своих Чертогов разума ему не сможет помешать даже взорвавшаяся неподалёку атомная бомба. А так как Холмс-старший зорко следил за миром во всём мире (а заодно и ещё одним несносным гением), то Британия могла спать спокойно, а означенный гений мог не боясь ввязываться в любые авантюры. Только вот почему-то он этого не делал. 

Посчитав, что период апатии младшего брата несколько затянулся, Майкрофт решил нанести визит на Бейкер-стрит. Само собой, в известность об этом никого он ставить не стал. Поэтому утром в четверг, обещавший быть прекрасным днём только из-за того, что это был выходной, выйдя из душа босой и в махровом халате, Джон столкнулся с мистером Британское правительство в собственной гостиной. Так как Шерлок в очередной раз превратился в восковую статую на диване и не подавал признаков жизни, а братец не спешил вывести его из этого состояния, доктор Уотсон не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать: «Пойду приготовлю чай» и удалиться сначала к себе в комнату – переодеться, а затем и на кухню.

Кружа вокруг стола и вдыхая аромат классического Эрл грея, Джон совершенно не вслушивался в беседу Холмсов, начавшуюся в гостиной. А послушать было что.

\- Хватит пролёживать диван, Шерлок. И было бы из-за чего, а то из-за немолодого бывшего военного. Что ты в нём вообще нашёл? Хотя нет, не отвечай, и так понятно: преданность и искреннее восхищение способны растопить любое сердце.

\- Временами я поражаюсь, что тебя считают одним из самых умных людей Британии, братец, такую несусветную чушь ты несёшь. С чего бы мне страдать по Джону? – Холодно ответил Шерлок.

\- Можно подумать, ты не знаешь? Ну, тогда не буду лишать тебя удовольствия совершить очередное открытие, – едко заметил Майкрофт.

\- Чушь! – Повторил детектив.

\- Как знаешь. Только не будет ли потом слишком поздно? – Большой брат приподнял бровь и внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока.

В этот момент в гостиную вернулся Джон, с чашками на маленьком подносе, который он с осторожностью водрузил на журнальный столик. А заодно поставил в тупик сразу обоих Холмсов своим вопросом:

\- Для чего будет слишком поздно?

Братья переглянулись. Шерлок резко сел на диване, выпрямив спину. Его незавитые волосы обрамляли лицо мягкими волнами. 

\- Слишком поздно для того, чтобы взяться за расследование очередного скучного дела, связанного с государственной изменой и шпионажем. Только ты же знаешь, что мне это неинтересно, – сказал Шерлок, но на последних словах он посмотрел почему-то не на доктора Уотсона, а на брата. И Джон понял, что два гениальных засранца что-то от него скрывают.

\- Понятно, – ответил он. Хотя понятно ни черта не было. А Майкрофт сделал вид, что так и должно быть, поэтому с невозмутимым видом продолжил светскую беседу:

\- Да, Шерлок, Мамуля просила передать, что она соскучилась и будет ждать тебя на выходных. Кстати, Джон, с Вами она тоже хотела бы, наконец, познакомиться.

***

После того, как Майкрофт посчитал свой братский долг исполненным и покинул квартиру, а Джон убрал последствия спонтанного чаепития в гостиной, он в упор посмотрел на детектива и спросил:

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что меня можно так просто обмануть, Шерлок? Что на самом деле тебе _неинтересно_? Судя по тому, что Майкрофт пришёл лично, а не ограничился звонком, это важно. И я хочу знать заранее, что может произойти. 

\- Это ерунда, Джон.

\- Прекрати нести чушь! – Разъярился доктор Уотсон. – Когда Майкрофт приходил в прошлый раз, он предложил тебе найти планы Брюса Партингтона. Напомнить тебе, чем закончилась эта история?

\- Спасибо, уволь, – выдохнул детектив и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Ну, так что? – Ещё раз повторил Джон, продолжая сверлить Холмса взглядом.

\- Честное слово, это не то, о чём тебе следует беспокоиться. Само собой, это не правительственный заговор, но и не очередной псих наподобие Мориарти. Правда теперь я не знаю, что хуже: шпионы, Мориарти или встреча с Мамулей. Ты же не заставишь ехать меня в поместье одного, правда? – И Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона. В этот момент он был так похож на грустного спаниеля, что Джон улыбнулся и ответил согласием.


	6. Chapter 6

Незаметно для обитателей 221b наступила суббота, которая оказалась стоящей особняком от всех остальных суббот: именно в этот день Мамуля Холмс ждала встречи со своим младшим отпрыском и его соседом. И, кстати, в добрососедских отношениях между ними она, ох, как сомневалась благодаря грязным намёкам журналистов. Но Мамуля была женщиной прогрессивных взглядов и не имела ничего против однополых связей. Правда, когда это коснулось её лично, она долго сокрушалась о возможном отсутствии внуков, таких же смекалистых и черноволосых, как и её младший сын. 

К счастью, ни Шерлок, ни Джон не были осведомлены о невесёлых думах почтенной женщины и собирались на рандеву с ней словно на поединок с огнедышащим драконом. 

\- Когда она спросит тебя, а она обязательно спросит, что ты думаешь о моей причёске, скажи ей, что ты знаешь о моей «природной некудрявости». Так она поймёт, что у нас нет секретов друг от друга, и сможет со спокойным сердцем вверить меня твоим заботам в дальнейшем, – скороговоркой протарахтел Шерлок, а про себя подумал: _«Так ей однажды легче будет смириться с тем, что я выбрал тебя, а не одну из подсовываемых ею идеальных барби. Пусть даже ты никогда не сможешь мне ответить взаимностью. Ведь Майкрофт был прав: я страдаю»._

\- Э… Да, конечно, – немного смущённо пробормотал Уотсон. – Но она ведь уже вверила тебя моим заботам? Мы полтора года живём вместе, а они ни разу не нагрянула на Бейкер-стрит с инспекцией.

Это высказывание соседа Шерлок проигнорировал и продолжил разглагольствовать:

\- А ещё, Джон, помни, что Мамуля может быть несколько резковата в суждениях.

\- И это говоришь мне ты, Шерлок? Ты серьёзно думаешь, что после проживания с тобой в одной квартире меня могут смутить чьи-то резкие суждения? – Изумлению доктора Уотсона не было предела: Холмс его предупреждал о возможной грубости. Проявлял внимание. Кривил свои пухлые губы в фальшиво-заботливой улыбке. Губы, которые всего только один раз коснулись его собственных губ. Чёрт! Размышления завели явно не в то русло.

\- Ну, я же у кого-то учился. А Мамуля – непревзойдённый мастер в этом деле, – понурив плечи, сообщил Шерлок.

В то июльское утро на многострадальную голову Джона Уотсона вылилось такое множество фактов о семействе Холмс, что он подумал, что в случае геноцида среднего класса аристократией он вполне может заявить под присягой о своей принадлежности к этой семье и подтвердить это доскональным знанием фамильного древа и традиций этого славного семейства. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок перенял свою привычку завивать волосы у двоюродного деда по материнской линии, который с тринадцати лет и до конца жизни ложился спать, утыкав голову множеством мелких бигуди?! И как он шокировал этим свою молодую жену в первую брачную ночь! Джон долго хохотал над этой семейной байкой и даже пару раз смахнул выступившие от смеха слёзы.

\- И ничего смешного в этом нет, – насуплено произнёс Шерлок. – Зато потом дедушка Эдгар и бабушка Роуз были очень счастливы, а она до конца жизни сама по вечерам накручивала его волосы.

Но вот, доспехи были начищены и мечи заточены. Оставалось лишь сесть на коней и помчаться в драконье логово. Ну, то есть, конечно, поймать кэб и отправиться в недолгое путешествие по Лондонским предместьям к фамильному особняку Холмсов.

Небольшой (исключительно по Холмсовским меркам) уютный двухэтажный домик серого камня встретил гостей тишиной и ароматами кофе, корицы и свежескошенной травы. Никакого легиона слуг, выстроившегося по обеим сторонам крыльца, никакой помпы по случаю приезда блудного любимого сына.

Миссис Холмс обнаружилась в небольшой гостиной, отделанной в кремовых тонах. Пожилая леди в безукоризненном жемчужно-сером брючном костюме сидя в кресле читала пухлый томик кого-то из классиков, сдвинув на самый кончик носа очки в тонкой золотой оправе. Рядом на маленьком столике исходила паром забытая чашка кофе.

\- Ты хотела меня видеть, Мамуля? – Нарушил гулкую тишину младший представитель династии Холмсов.

\- О, Шерлок! – Женщина отложила книгу и порывисто встала с кресла. Как маленький ураган она подскочила к сыну, которому едва доставала макушкой до подбородка, и стиснула того в крепких, отнюдь не старушечьих, объятиях. – Как же я скучала по тебе, дорогой! А ты, конечно, как всегда забыл о своей старой матери. Тебе должно быть стыдно, ведь последний раз мы виделись в прошлом году.

Джон удивлённо поднял брови. Он даже не подозревал, что Шерлок, уже будучи его соседом, навещал Мамулю. Хотя… Ему тут же вспомнился один эпизод в прошлом апреле, через пару недель после ночи в бассейне, когда гениальный детектив где-то пропадал целый день, а вернулся только под утро не в самом радужном настроении и несколько часов к ряду терзал скрипку. Тогда Джон почему-то подумал, что Шерлок рискнул сходить на свидание, исход которого его явно не удовлетворил. 

А Мамуля между тем продолжала отчитывать сына:

\- И ты не звонил мне последние три месяца, хоть и обещал делать это минимум раз в четыре недели. Почему Майкрофт с его занятостью всегда находит для меня время, а тебе даже позвонить некогда?! Или теперь твой… сосед… занимает всё твоё время? – Она выпустила отпрыска из объятий, напоследок потрепав его по щеке, и тут же переключила внимание на Джона.

\- А Вы должно быть доктор Уотсон? Майк рассказывал мне о Вас, ведь от Шерлока этого не дождёшься.

\- Да, миссис Холмс, это я. Рад знакомству, – ответил Джон.

\- Ну, хоть кто-то рад встрече со мной, – сказала пожилая леди и бросила такой взгляд на сына, что, казалось, ещё секунда, и он превратится в кучку пепла на полу.

\- Но я же приехал по первому твоему требованию, Мамуля, – начал оправдываться детектив, что вызвало появление неконтролируемой улыбки на лице доктора.

\- По первому требованию, переданному через Майкрофта. Все мои сообщения ты самым постыдным образом игнорировал. И я даже не знаю, как брат заставил тебя сегодня оказаться здесь.

\- По правде говоря, Майкрофт просто сказал, что Вы приглашаете нас в гости, поэтому мы и приехали, – вставил Джон.

\- Вы явно чего-то не знаете, молодой человек. Моего сына можно доставить сюда либо после длительных пыток, либо шантажа, либо накачанным какой-нибудь дрянью.

Джон в очередной раз удивлённо поднял брови. О чём таком говорили Шерлок и Майкрофт, когда он их прервал, что младший Холмс без отговорок согласился на визит в поместье, от которого отлынивал уже много месяцев?

\- Мамуля, не преувеличивай, – посчитал необходимым вмешаться в разговор Шерлок. – Действительно, Майкрофт передал твоё желание видеть нас, и вот мы здесь. А ты даже не предложила чаю, – и он картинно, как избалованный ребёнок, которым, в сущности, и являлся, надул губы.

\- О, конечно, как я могла забыть! Но, может, для начала вы хотели отдохнуть с дороги? – На этих словах её глаза лукаво блеснули, и Шерлок понял, что за этим предложением скрыт какой-то подвох. Но он не успел отказаться от этого предложения, потому что:

\- Было бы неплохо, миссис Холмс, – тут же откликнулся Джон.

\- Вот и славно. Шерлок, твоя старая комната устроит?

\- Само собой, Мамуля.

\- Ну, тогда не буду провожать вас, а пойду на кухню, обсудить с Элен меню ужина, – и, не успел Шерлок сказать хоть что-то, женщина стремительно удалилась, гордо выпрямив спину.

\- Похоже, до неё тоже дошли эти мерзкие сплетни о нашем соседстве, – последнее слово Шерлок подчеркнул особо. – Не могу поверить, что женщина, вырастившая Майкрофта, читает Сан!

\- Ты о чём сейчас вообще? – Удивился Джон.

\- О том, что этой ночью нас ожидает общая спальня.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Шерлок, это же, мать его, особняк! Тут должна быть гостевая спальня, – возмутился доктор Уотсон.

\- О, конечно, тут есть гостевая спальня. Правда, всего одна. Это малый особняк, здесь только три хозяйских спальни и одна гостевая, зато есть две гостиных, столовая, библиотека, кабинет и бильярдная. Не считая кухни, прачечной и других хозяйственных помещений, – младший Холмс, несмотря на видимую серьёзность, рассказывал о доме с нескрываемой нежностью. 

\- Всего-то. Действительно, малый особняк. Что тогда представляет собой большой? – Вопросил Джон, поднимаясь на второй этаж по парадной мраморной лестнице следом за хозяином.

\- Лучше спроси об этом у Майкрофта – это его резиденция, – выдохнул Шерлок и открыл дверь одной из комнат.

Стены её были обшиты когда-то светлыми шёлковыми обоями, которые сейчас имели неопределённо-пыльный цвет, тут и там были развешаны различные вырезки из старых газет, заметки и чертежи Леонардо да Винчи. У дальней стены стояла кровать под балдахином шоколадного цвета, справа от неё на стене висела периодическая таблица, такая же, как в спальне Шерлока в 221b. Письменный стол был завален книгами, на полках красовались многочисленные колбы, в которых, судя по всему, находилась коллекция заспиртованного… чего-то…

\- Если бы миссис Холмс не упомянула, что тебя не было здесь больше года, я бы решил, что ты просто выходил, ну, на расследование, например… – Сказал Джон и широко улыбнулся. Ему было приятно осознавать, что он знал настоящего Шерлока Холмса – гениального ребёнка, разводящего бардак везде, где бы он ни был, и комплексовавшего по поводу своей неидеальной внешности.

\- Мамуля знает, как я не люблю, когда трогают мои вещи. Поэтому при каждой уборке она с изрядной долей сентиментальности раскладывает книги на столе именно в том порядке, как я оставил в свой последний приезд.

\- Она тебя любит, Шерлок. Почему ты не приезжаешь к ней чаще или не звонишь, по крайней мере? – Удивился Джон.

\- Сантименты – это слабость, сколько можно повторять, – холодно ответил детектив. Он понимал, что теперь, это и его слабость тоже, а потому был настроен крайне враждебно по отношению ко всему окружающему миру.

\- Понятно, – тут же погрустнел Уотсон. – После ужина я попрошу гостевую спальню. А пока, пожалуй, немного подремлю.

И Джон тяжело опустился в кресло, стоящее прямо под полками с коллекцией заспиртованной дряни, и устало прикрыл глаза. Для него это был очень насыщенный день, который ещё даже не закончился. 

А хозяин комнаты, как ни в чём не бывало, порылся в платяном шкафу, выудил оттуда халат и отправился в душ.

Сон, к слову весьма пикантный, изобиловавший сценами откровенного характера, в которых Джон и Шерлок оставались ночевать в одной комнате, не обязательно являвшейся при этом спальней, был прерван на самом интересном месте громовыми криками с первого этажа:

\- Тимоти Холмс! Какого чёрта ты делаешь в этом доме?! Или уже забыл, что он мой?!

Вскочив с кресла и усиленно заморгав, Джон прогнал томные расплывчатые видения и примерно минуту приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, где он находится, и кто так громко орёт. К тому времени, когда он сообразил, что находится дома у Шерлока, а эти громоподобные звуки издаёт его почтенная маменька, сам Шерлок появился из душа, свежий, бодрый, с распрямившимися от воды и пара волосами и закутанный в старый, ставший немного коротковатым халат.

_«Сколько же он тут не живёт? И сколько миссис Холмс любовно сдувает пыль с его книг, в надежде, что он однажды вернётся?»_

\- Поздравляю, Джон. Тебе выпала уникальная возможность познакомиться не только с Мамулей, но и с Папулей. Я не удивлюсь, если бабушка узнала от Майкрофта, что я здесь, и тоже прибудет с минуты на минуту.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что этот переполох из-за… твоего отца? Но… я думал, что…

\- Он умер? – Выгнул бровь детектив-консультант. – Нет, родители давно в разводе, а так как Майкрофт – маменькин сынок, то и упоминал он лишь о ней. 

Джон переваривал информацию, думая, что Шерлок не упоминал о родителях вовсе, а миссис Холмс продолжала вопить:

\- То, что порог этого дома переступил твой сын, ещё не даёт тебе права делать то же самое! Выметайся отсюда и из моей жизни, старый греховодник, как ушёл девятнадцать лет назад!

Теперь настала очередь Уотсона выгнуть брови.

\- Чему ты удивляешься, Джон? Кризис среднего возраста повлёк за собой измену. Возможно не одну, никогда об этом не думал. А Мамуля всегда была проницательной женщиной. Она узнала и выставила Папулю вон, отсудив у него почти всё Холмсовское имущество, – бесстрастно сообщил Шерлок. – Да ты не нервничай так, буря стихнет через пять минут, а отец, я уверен, останется на ужин.

Шерлок как всегда оказался прав: через пару минут крики пошли на убыль, а потом и вовсе прекратились.

\- Как ты думаешь, уже можно спуститься и поговорить с миссис Холмс о комнате? – Робко поинтересовался Джон по прошествии ещё пяти минут.

\- Поговорить можно, но Папуля явно сегодня останется здесь, так что гостевую спальню отдадут ему.

\- Ты же говорил, что в доме три семейных спальни.

\- Мамуля к себе его точно не пустит. К тому же она наверняка уже позвонила Майкрофту и вызвала своего любимого сына для моральной поддержки, – едко ответил Шерлок. – Так что и последняя комната скоро обретёт постояльца.

\- Шерлок, я надеюсь, про бабушку ты всё же пошутил, потому что с тобой я хотя бы жил в одной квартире, но пускать в комнату кого-то ещё не собираюсь.

\- Не придётся. Бабушка Роуз уже в преклонных летах, и, хоть и любит внуков, но предпочитает, когда мы приезжаем к ней, потому что её дом переоборудован под инвалидное кресло, а здесь она может столкнуться с массой неудобств. Да и её сиделка не подписывалась на разъездную работу, – сказал Холмс и, тряхнув некудрявой головой и схватив верхнюю книгу из стопки на столе, уселся в кресло, которое несколькими минутами ранее занимал Джон.

***

Столовая представляла собой точную копию малой гостиной по цветовому решению и стилю мебели. Об этом Шерлок поведал Джону, когда они спускались к ужину. И действительно, кремовые обои приятно гармонировали с мебелью цвета тёмного ореха. Овальный обеденный стол был покрыт белоснежной скатертью, а вокруг него были расставлены стулья, спинки и сиденья которых также были обтянуты кремовой тканью. Пара буфетов стояла симметрично друг другу по обоим концам комнаты. 

А за столом, на внушительном расстоянии друг от друга гордо восседали миссис Холмс и, несомненно, мистер Холмс – вполне благообразный седой как лунь старичок с приятной внешностью. Майкрофта пока не наблюдалось.

\- О, Шерлок, Джон, присаживайтесь, мои дорогие. Сейчас Элен принесёт своё фирменное рагу, – голос миссис Холмс лился сладкой патокой.

В этот момент двери в столовую вновь отворились, и на пороге появился Майкрофт.

\- Вся семья в сборе! Не припомню, сколько лет прошло с последнего такого ужина, – произнёс он. – Хотя… изменения налицо. Ну и как Вам семейство Холмс, доктор Уотсон? Ведь Вы, насколько я понимаю, в ближайшем будущем станете полноправным его членом.

От неожиданности Джон подавился воздухом, а Шерлок, если бы глазами можно было убивать, уже умертвил бы брата. Три раза.

\- Дорогие, как я за вас рада! Я знала, Шерлок, ты не приедешь сюда просто так. Должна быть причина. И когда свадьба? – Начала живо интересоваться миссис Холмс.

Тем временем Майкрофт сел напротив младшего брата и одними губами произнёс: _«Ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо»_ , а мистер Холмс, сидящий справа от Джона, привстал и крепко пожал ему руку.

\- Кхм, – наконец откашлялся доктор. – Майкрофт ошибся, дело в том, что мы с Шерлоком просто живём вместе.

\- От гражданского брака до официальной церемонии рукой подать, – сказала миссис Холмс.

\- Она в кои-то веки права, между прочим, – согласился мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт еле сдерживал смех, наблюдая за попытками доктора Уотсона оправдаться и кривляниями брата.

\- Я имел в виду, мы просто снимаем квартиру в доле. И уж ваш старший сын как никто другой об этом знает, – продолжил бороться с ветряными мельницами Джон. – Шерлок, скажи, – зыркнул он на соседа. А тот тихо, чтобы слышал только Джон, ответил:

\- А если я скажу, что хоть сейчас мы просто снимаем квартиру в доле, но я бы хотел, чтобы всё изменилось?

\- Что? Ты с ума сошёл? Это же… Шерлок, это невозможно, – почти шёпотом произнёс Уотсон. И уже громче:

\- Прошу меня простить. К сожалению, я не смогу остаться на ужин. Было очень приятно познакомиться, миссис Холмс, мистер Холмс. Майкрофт, – и он стремительно поднялся со своего места и почти бегом вышел из столовой, бормоча про себя: _«Ну, вот и не понадобилась гостевая спальня…»_

\- И почему ты всё ещё здесь сидишь, дорогой брат? – Вопросил виновник сложившейся ситуации.

\- Потому что кто-то расстроил все мои планы, – процедил Шерлок. – Не мог подождать до завтра? Вечером бы я его убедил в правильности такого шага.

\- А разве уже не вечер? – насмешливо спросил Майкрофт. – Иди, убеждай его.

\- Шерлок, что всё это значит? – Одновременно спросили родители.

\- Вот и объясняй теперь всё, раз ты тут самый умный, – вместо ответа бросил младший Холмс и спешно покинул столовую.

***

Догнать Джона удалось только у шоссе, где тот с остервенением пытался поймать попутку. Пока все попытки были безуспешными.

\- Джон! Подожди, не уезжай так… – Попросил Шерлок, тронув друга за плечо.

\- А как мне надо уезжать? С воплями радости от того, что ты и твой братец выставили меня полным идиотом? – Воскликнул Уотсон, сбрасывая руку детектива.

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду: тебе не нужно уезжать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что Майкрофт поторопил события. Но он прав: если бы это зависело только от меня, ты уже давно стал бы членом нашей семьи.

Брови Джона удивлённо поползли вверх.

\- Ты это серьёзно? Ты не шутишь? Шерлок, я не верю тебе.

\- Помнишь, в четверг Майкрофт зашёл к нам на чай? Ты ещё прервал наш разговор.

Доктор Уотсон согласно кивнул.

\- Мы говорили о тебе. Он сказал, что однажды может стать слишком поздно нам быть вместе. И сегодня он, по его словам, решил помочь не упустить момент. Потому что… я… – Замялся Шерлок.

\- Ой, Шерлок, не паясничай. Никому не нужен этот цирк, не тебе и не мне уж точно, – не выдержал Джон.

\- Но я люблю тебя, кажется… – Сказал Шерлок и тут же заморгал, понимая, что признание прозвучало совсем не так, как он хотел.

\- Так любишь или тебе это только кажется? – Уточнил Джон

\- Кажется, люблю, – потерянно ответил Холмс.

\- А знаешь, я тебя, кажется, тоже… – Тихо сказал доктор Уотсон. Шерлок мгновенно просиял:

\- И ты не уедешь?

\- Вообще-то, я бы с радостью провёл этот вечер с тобой подальше от твоей семьи, они стоят тебя, поверь. Но, если ты этого хочешь, мы останемся.

\- Не хочу. Когда они вместе, они невыносимы.

\- Но они – твоя семья, Шерлок.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже стал частью моей семьи, – сказал гениальный идиот, ничего не смыслящий в чувствах, и склонился к лицу своего доктора. Его губы легонько коснулись левого уголка губ Джона, а потом накрыли в медленном нежном поцелуе. Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть, на выдохе Шерлок произнёс:

\- Поехали домой, Джон.


	8. Chapter 8

Вдвоём они поймали машину гораздо быстрее, что странно. Сидя на заднем сидении старенького форда и держась за руки, Джон и Шерлок смотрели каждый в своё окно. И думали они о своём. Джон о случайностях, которые на самом деле совсем не случайны и которые привели его к Шерлоку. А Шерлок, почему-то, о брате, который оказался прав.

***

Тем временем Майкрофт и остальные Холмсы доедали фирменное рагу Элен и до хрипоты спорили о том, выйдет что-то у их младшенького с доктором или нет. Шум голосов прервал звук входящего сообщения:

_**сб, 29 июл 2011  
20:48  
Едем на Бейкер-стрит. Организуй перевозку забытых вещей. ШХ** _

И почти сразу пришло ещё одно смс:

_**сб, 29 июл 2011  
20:49  
Спасибо. ШХ** _

Майкрофт улыбнулся и окинул родителей, которые теперь уже сидели намного ближе друг к другу, чем в начале ужина, взглядом победителя.

***

На следующий день, разбирая доставленные из особняка личные вещи, Шерлок обнаружил небольшую коробочку, которой вчера там определённо не было. С осторожностью приоткрыв крышку, он увидел содержимое и рассмеялся, звонко и радостно. Что ж, выходит, Майкрофт тоже бережно хранит в памяти семейные легенды.

Вечером, когда Шерлок и Джон оказались в спальне и последний уже предвкушал радости совместно проведённой ночи, детектив достал ту самую коробочку и протянул её своему любимому.

\- Вчера утром я рассказал тебе про дедушку Эдгара и бабушку Роуз. А сегодня нашёл это в своих вещах. Джон, ты окажешь мне честь заботиться о моей причёске отныне и во веки веков, пока смерть не разлучит нас?

Джон открыл коробочку и увидел там набор бигуди.

\- Позёр, – ухмыльнулся он. – Ты делаешь мне предложение?

\- Только если ты намерен ответить согласием. 

\- В таком случае, да, это было предложение, – согласился доктор и стал доставать бигуди из коробочки. – Судя по всему, по старой семейной традиции я должен завить тебе волосы, прежде чем уложить в постель.

***

Утомлённые и расслабленные они раскинулись на простынях и лениво переговаривались. Внезапно Шерлоку пришла в голову одна мысль:

\- Не вздумай никому рассказать об этом, – сказал он и показал пальцем себе на голову, покрытую смешной белой сеточкой. – Иначе я расскажу, что мы любовники.

\- Я не против, ведь тогда все будут знать, что ты не только не идеален внешне, но ещё и не свободен. Ну, кто на такого позарится? – С улыбкой ответил Джон и поцеловал своего любимого в кончик носа. А потом в губы. И в шею. И спускался поцелуями всё ниже и ниже, а Холмс млел под жаркими касаниями его губ и думал, что Джону стоило гораздо раньше узнать его «самую страшную тайну».


End file.
